


Been Running 'Round In Circles In My Mind

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chocolate Box Treat, F/M, Pining, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit and Marta go undercover as a couple for a case, and Benoit quickly realizes that it is not going to be easy going back to pretending he does not love her.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Been Running 'Round In Circles In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bittersnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/gifts).



> Undercover as a couple is one of my favorite tropes, so I was excited when I saw this in your letter. There's less focus on the case aspect, because let's be real, we're here for the PINING. This one got away from me, but I had a lot of fun with it and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title comes from the REO Speedwagon song 'Can't Fight This Feeling'.

"Sorry I'm late, darling."

Benoit looked up to see Marta walking up to him, the apologetic tone in her voice entwined with affection. She was wearing a simple black dress that allowed her beauty to shine and take center stage. He let his smile show how he felt as she reached him and slipped her hand in his.

"That is alright," he said turning to give her a soft smile. "You are here now."

She gave him a grateful and affectionate look as she leaned into him. Standing here, with his hand entwined with Marta's would be perfect, if it were real. They were attending a small party at the home of their latest client, although none of the guests knew they were detectives. Their client thought that they would be able to get more information if they simply attended as friends, and as it could help them catch the thief of several missing art pieces, they had easily agreed to the request.

It was easier to blend in if they went as a couple, and Benoit had thought he could handle it. Yes, he had feelings for Marta, but he was a professional, he could focus on the case and do his job, it would not matter if Marta held his hand, or stood close, or let people think they were a couple. Nothing she would say would be a lie, and he would be sure to step in if she needed to answer a question with even a half truth.

He had thought this would be an easy assignment, and he realized now that he had been so incredibly wrong.

He was not pretending when he pulled her in close, or looked at her with love in his eyes, and knowing that after this he would have to go back to pretending that all she was to him was a colleague and professional partner tore at him. How could he not shout it from the rooftops the love he felt for her, how amazing and brilliant and strong she was, how much he wanted to hold her in his arms and know that they belonged to each other from that moment forward? This had been a mistake, but he could not back out now. He had to do his best to make it through the night and then he would figure out how he would move forward from here.

They began mingling, talking to various guests, although they focused their attention on family members, as their client had thought one of them was likely to be the thief. They kept their conversation light and lively, but both he and Marta were skilled at getting information out of people with seemingly innocuous questions and they had become a solid team after working together for over a year.

As they talked, the truth began to take shape in front of them, and Benoit believed he might have an idea as to their culprit. The look in Marta's eye as they walked away from the last family member led him to believe that she had come to a similar conclusion. They would need to discuss their theories and go over the evidence, but they may be able to solve this case quickly.

An old friend of the host drew them into conversation and while Benoit did not think she was involved, it could not hurt to talk with her and see what they could find out.

She was an older woman who had been involved in the local theater scene, and she turned to Marta after their previous discussion topic of the arts in public education wound down, her smile wide and just a little bit swooning. "You two make such a beautiful couple," she said, and Benoit stopped himself from tensing, knowing he would likely have to step in and answer for Marta if any question became too personal. "How did you meet?"

"A mutual friend introduced us," Benoit said smoothly, and while Marta's smile didn't waver, the woman looked a little irritated at Benoit answering for Marta. She kept her attention on Marta and made it clear the question was not for Benoit. "When did you know he was the one?"

Benoit opened his mouth to share some sort of excuse, when Marta gave his hand a squeeze. He closed his mouth, trusting her to know what she was doing.

"I was going through a hard time when I met Benoit, and he treated me with such kindness and tenderness. We didn't see each other for a while after that, but it wasn't long after we reconnected before I realized that he was smart and funny and brave and the kindness I'd seen before was ingrained in him. I couldn't help but fall in love."

The woman seemed completely enchanted with this answer, and Benoit looked at Marta to gauge how long they had to find a bathroom. She looked calm, but he could see a tension just below the surface. Turning to the woman, he said as politely as he could, "I am sorry, but I just noticed someone that we need to talk to." He gestured into the room, and Marta nodded before saying goodbye to the woman.

Without waiting for a response, he led them further into the room in the direction of the guest bathroom. It was down a hall, and once they were alone, Marta stopped. "Benoit, wait."

He turned to her, concern flooding him. "What is it? We are almost to the bathroom, I'm so sorry you had to lie."

She shook her head. "I don't need the bathroom, I didn't lie." She was nervous, but behind it was the determination he had come to know so well.

"You mean you--" he broke off as he took a moment to process what she was saying. "You love me?" he breathed out, not quite able to believe it, but hope unfurled within him at the thought.

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I do."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. "I love you." How long had they wasted thinking the other did not feel the same way?

Her smile bloomed wider, happy and relieved, and she pushed up to kiss him softly. Bringing his other hand up to the other side of her face, he kissed her back, pouring all that he felt into the kiss, not wanting to waste a moment. She pulled back before it could become too heated, and he remembered that they were surrounded by people and technically working. He leaned his forehead against hers, not wanting to be farther apart from her than he needed too.

"I was tired of waiting," she said with a soft laugh, sounding as giddy as he felt.

"I am grateful you were braver than I was," he said, knowing his actions would have caused them further misery. "I did not think you could love me."

"Oh, Benoit," she said, so much emotion behind those few short syllables. "How could I not?"

Unwilling to stop himself, he moved to kiss her again. They would need to return to the party soon enough, but for now, he did not want to be anywhere but in the arms of the woman he loved, who loved him in return.


End file.
